


It Only Takes A Few Minutes

by GryffindorTom



Series: It Only Takes A Few Minutes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Harry Dies, Love Potion/Spell, Suicide, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, fixing mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth Year Redo drama. Harry is critically ill and Neville informs Hermione. Instead of going to see him, she puts a marker in her diary to make an appointment to see him. Little did she expect that Harry would die. Can Hermione live with the guilt or does she end up joining the one she loved in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Hermione's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Few Minutes Is All It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203824) by Broomstick Flyer. 



> It Only Takes a Few Minutes: Love and Hate – Rating M  
> Chapter 01 – Hermione’s Mistake  
> Summary – Sixth Year Redo drama. Harry is critically ill and Neville informs Hermione. Instead of going to see him, she puts a marker in her diary to make an appointment to see him. Little did she expect that Harry would die. Can Hermione live with the guilt or does she end up joining the one she loved in death.  
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione, Neville/Parvati  
> Warnings – Character Deaths in the first chapter, including suicide. Some slight bashing of Hermione at the start, with Molly and Ginny bashing throughout. Swearing, violence and scenes of sexual activity are shown or mentioned in this story. Some of the cast may appear OOC from Canon.

** Charms Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 7th May 1997 **

 

The Sixth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin students who were taking Charms as a NEWT level subject had just begun to enter the classroom when Hermione Granger, the ‘smartest witch of her age’ rushed in, knocking over Draco Malfoy in the process.

 

She headed to her normal table in the classroom and sat down when she noticed the miserable look on the face of fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. She turned to see that Neville was not the only person who was upset and sad as she saw Neville’s betrothed, Parvati Patil, was upset too. She turned back to see Neville was looking at her, pure disdain with her in his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong Neville? You seem so down.” Hermione asked her friend. He looked at her, his eyes filled with hate for her.

 

“Piss off Granger!” Parvati snarled at Hermione, full of pure venom. “How dare you! How dare you behave like you have been!” Suddenly Parvati slapped her, the impact causing redness to form where the slap happened. Hermione walked away from Parvati and Neville, who was trying his hardest not to start to cry over his friend.

 

Hermione took a seat at the back of the classroom with nobody taking notice of her, even when she had her hand up to answer any questions that Professor Flitwick formed. Eventually the class ended, everyone filing out quickly, leaving Hermione and Daphne Greengrass remaining in the classroom.

 

“You ought to be proud of yourself you stupid Mudblood. You have done the Dark Lord proud, the way you are treating Potter.” Daphne said, her eyes dancing with joy.

 

Upon hearing that, Hermione rushed up to Gryffindor Tower on her own, confused at what the Slytherin Ice Queen meant in her statement.

 

** Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 7th May 1997 **

 

Neville was sat, along with his betrothed, Parvati Patil, next to the bed of his friend, Harry Potter. He knew Harry didn’t have long left in order to live, his condition being made worse because he was losing the will to live due to the girl he loved, Hermione Granger, being cold towards him. ‘ _She’s being like Daphne Greengrass, a bitch towards people. Why Harry is in love with her I will never know._ ’

 

The split that had occurred in the ‘Golden Trio’, the group of Harry, Hermione and Ron Weasley, had started at the start of the school year, firstly Ron starting to abandon Harry to chase, then date, the school ‘social bee’, Lavender Brown. The second event occurred that year when, thanks to Harry improving in Potions with Professor Slughorn because of a book that was written in by someone calling him, or herself, the Half Blood Prince, Hermione began to be completely cold to him.

 

“I think he will be lucky to last until Sunday.” Madam Pomfrey, the Healer in Charge of the Hospital Wing, stated to Neville. “He is just giving up on life.”

 

Parvati held her boyfriend close to her, knowing that he and Harry were getting close to each other over the last year and a half. ‘ _If only Granger got her head out of her arse and, instead of berating Harry for wanting to try his best, admitted to Harry that she loved him, maybe Harry wouldn’t give up with life.’_

 

After a short while of sitting with Harry, Neville and Parvati returned to Gryffindor Tower and an argument with Hermione Granger.

 

** Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 7th May 1997 **

 

An hour after Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower, following what she deemed to be ‘the worst Charms lesson ever’, she saw Neville, who, unbeknownst to her, had been to see Harry in the Hospital Wing. She approached Neville, growling angrily.

 

“Right Longbottom, tell me what the hell was that look you gave me in Charms for?” she snarled, her temper growing to dangerous levels. “I only asked you a simple question and instead of giving a civil response, I get treated as if I asked you something offensive. What the hell is wrong with you?

 

People started edging away from the pair, edging slowly towards the portal to exit Gryffindor Tower, knowing that the famous Mount Granger explosion that was going to happen when something did not go right for her.

 

Neville stood still, staring at the bushy haired girl for several minutes, deciding how to reply to her statement. ‘ _How dare she threaten me. Ron was right, she really can be a nightmare!’_. After a short while, he replied to his housemate.

 

"Well, Granger, if you must know, my best friend has been taken ill and is up in the Hospital Wing dying,” he said, watching Parvati come closer to him for support. “They've tried everything at the moment, however nothing they are doing is helping him. They say he's only got a few days left to live." He then shoved her out of the way, storming away from her, heading to the boys dormitory. Parvati followed him, intent on calming him down.

 

Hermione looked at the retreating figure of the Longbottom scion. Thinking nothing of it, she pulled out the notes she had made from her Charms class from her bag, along with some parchment and a quill, intent on beginning her homework.

 

An hour later Neville came down from the dormitories, Parvati in tow, still upset over his friend Harry and annoyed with Hermione and her attitude. She saw the slump in his shoulders and the holding of Parvati for support. Seeing him, Hermione began to wonder who the friend was that he had mentioned that was in the Hospital Wing. Working through the names of students in her year, the only person that she could think of that was friends with Neville was the person she had abandoned, Harry Potter.

 

She remembered the last time she had seen Harry was when she, in front of the whole Gryffindor Common Room who were listening to her, a cheat for using a text book in which someone, claiming to be the Half Blood Prince, had already wrote in, providing additional and alternative instructions for some potions.

 

‘ _Why does it have to be this way? I love Harry, yet I just want one year where I am not in danger. It was great for me when he moved away from me in class, yet I could see the obvious hurt that I caused him. Why can’t I get him out of my head? Why does he still rule my heart, when even though I live him, I want Ron to notice me, just so I can stop my love for Harry.’_ Hermione thought, starting to pack her bag, intent on going to the Hospital Wing to be with Harry.

 

Suddenly she stopped, realising something. ‘ _Damn, I need to get this Charms homework done, but I still want to visit Harry. I know I should have a few minutes free on Sunday afternoon so I shall visit him then.’_ She pulled out, from her bag, her diary, flicking through to the 12 th of May, the Sunday ahead. At the 4:30pm slot, she wrote ‘Visit Harry in the Hospital Wing – 5 minutes’, intent on ensuring that the plan to visit him for that small period went right.

 

She spent the rest of the week ignoring Neville, who was looking even more downtrodden as each day passed, intent on doing her homework and trying to get Ron Weasley interested in her so her love for Harry would die. Little would she expect her Sunday to not go to plan.

 

** The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 12th May 1997 **

 

The next time that Hermione thought about Harry was on Sunday lunchtime. Following some of the other Gryffindor Sixth Year students into the Great Hall, she noticed black flags, the likes of which were not seen since the death of Cedric Diggory, in place of the Gryffindor red and gold colours that normally stood in place since the end of her First Year. Sitting down next to Sally-Ann Perks and Dean Thomas, Hermione was trying, and failing, to figure out who was the latest person who had succumbed to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

 

Professor Dumbledore stood up, tears running down his cheeks, the tears being clearly visible, running into his beard. Everyone was suddenly silent when he stood up, knowing that he was about to make an announcement.

 

“It falls upon me, with the utmost regret, to say that today is the day that marks the passing of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team,” he announced, the sadness in his voice being obvious. “Mr Potter passed away at 8:52 this morning. I am informed that the magical core of Mr Potter collapsed trying to keep him alive from the accident he sustained doing a Quidditch practice.

 

“Due to the circumstances the Hogwarts Express will leave Hogsmeade Station tomorrow at precisely 11am, straight after Mr Potter's funeral service. There will be no return train, as without Mr Potter, and the person mentioned in his last words, Voldemort will be unstoppable.”

 

Hermione knew even before Dumbledore finished talking why Harry had simply given up, his godfather had died at the end of last year and Harry had been shipped off back to his abusive relatives, he was given no support or help. On top of that his two best friends had abandoned him.

 

She realised that her accusing him of cheating was the last straw; she was the one who had finally broken him beyond repair. She had started the year wanting a normal year like other girls, a boy friend to spend time with, and other girls to gossip with.

 

To fulfil her plans she had started the year simply wanting to avoid any more adventures, she had then begun to push Harry away which somewhere along the way turned Hermione Granger best friend of Harry, into Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor answer to Daphne Greengrass, and finally Hermione Granger the girl who killed Harry Potter.

 

** Onboard the Hogwarts Express **

** 13th May 1997 **

 

Daphne Greengrass stumbled upon the compartment that Hermione was sitting in, crying over the death of Harry Potter. ‘ _The Mudblood shouldn’t have been a bitch to him. At least the Dark Lord will win now, Potter being out of the way.”_

 

Daphne turned around to see her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, approaching her, a smile across his face. “Come on Daphne darling, this carriage stinks of Mudblood filth. Lets go and sit near Draco, Gregory and Vincent. At least they aren’t Mudbloods or Blood Traitors.

 

With that, Daphne left the carriage to rejoin heir fellow Slytherins, ready for the Dark Lord to takeover Britain.

 

** Granger Household, Alcester, England **

** 13th May 1997 **

 

Adam and Sophie Granger had just brought their daughter, Hermione home back from Kings Cross station. All throughout the journey, Hermione was quiet, not responding to any of the conversations they started in the car apart from telling them that Harry Potter had died. Even Hermione's younger sister, Jane, noticed a change in her demeanour from when she had last seen her the previous summer.

 

Sophie looked at her husband, worried. “I think Harry's death has hit her hard. I'm worried about her as I know she said to me before she went to The Burrow that she was in love with him, but scared of watching him die,” she told him, heading into the kitchen. “The weird thing is that this year her letters have been less and less about Harry and more about that Ronald bloke.”

 

“What I'll do is I shall get our friends, Jeff and Anna Perks, to cover the surgery for 3 summer while we look after our daughter.” Adam said, heading to the phone to pick up the phone book, intent on ringing their colleagues.

 

Upon arriving home, Hermione ran through the door, her trunk shrunk in her pocket. Her sister, Jane, followed her. Hermione ran into her bedroom, launching herself at her bed, she started crying into a pillow. Jane stood in the doorway watching her sister. ‘ _She's obviously feeling guilty about Harry's death. I think I'll talk to mom about getting her a counsellor to talk to her.’_

 

Before Jane left the bedroom, she noticed the planner that Hermione carried around with her poking out of her bag. Reading it, she noticed the 4:30pm reminder for the previous day. Putting it back in, the cogs started working in her head, putting things together in some kind of order.

 

** Granger Household, Alcester, England **

** 21st May 1997 **

 

Hermione was upset; she knew now that Harry had been in love with her. Memories of every time he had tried to show her he loved her flashed through her mind. She had just arrived home from the reading of Harry’s will, finding out that Harry had, even though she had deserted him for most of the year, given her most of his property and money, and admitted in his will that he loved her.

 

She went into her father’s office to find that both of her parents were discussing her. “Mom, dad, I’m sorry but I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve to be here, especially after the way I treated Harry.”

 

Before either Adam or Sophie Granger tried to stop her, Hermione put her wand to her head and muttered “ _Reducto_ ”, spewing her brains all over the place. For Hermione, however, her world ended with that spell.


	2. 02 - James Talks To Hermione

** Limbo **

** Date Unknown **

 

_Hermione was upset; she knew now that Harry had been in love with her. Memories of every time he had tried to show her he loved her flashed through her mind. She had just arrived home from the reading of Harry’s will, finding out that Harry had, even though she had deserted him for most of the year, given her most of his property and money, and admitted in his will that he loved her._

_She went into her father’s office to find that both of her parents were discussing her. “Mom, dad, I’m sorry but I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve to be here, especially after the way I treated Harry.”_

_Before either Adam or Sophie Granger tried to stop her, Hermione put her wand to her head and muttered “_ Reducto _”, the cause of the spell spewing her brains all over the place. For Hermione, however, her world ended with that spell_.

 

James Potter had just seen the girl that he thought, had she stuck to her guns in the ‘ _Saving Harry Thing_ ’ that she had shown over the previous five years, would have been his future daughter-in-law, commit suicide in front of her parents. He knew that she had feelings for Harry and Harry for her, but because Harry had been shown little in the way of love for his past few years, he didn't know how to express it well.

 

He had tried to talk to his son about coming out and talking to Hermione, however Harry had refused, citing the way she had treated him over the past year. James knew Harry was upset, but he refused to even hear Hermione out, despite James insisting he do so.

 

Hermione looked around, trying to work out where she was. ‘ _It looks like Kings Cross to me, albeit it is too clean and quiet to be Kings Cross,’_ she thought, looking around. Suddenly she saw a man with messy hair and a similar statue to Harry. ‘ _Harry, I’m sorry. I wish I had treated you better that what I have done.’_ She walked over to the man that she thought was Harry and hugged him.

 

James was confused. He was waiting for Hermione Granger so he could talk to her when she started hugging him. He slid from her arms and turned. He saw her step back in shock at him turning around. “At last, Hermione Jean Granger, we finally meet.”

 

Hermione looked at the man she thought was Harry when she saw his eyes. ‘ _Hazel eyes. Sirius said that James Potter had hazel eyes. It’s the only difference between him and Harry.’_ She stood back in shock when James turned around, not realising who he was. “At last, Hermione Jean Granger, we finally meet,” he said, noticing her looking at him. “How dare you treat my son like Draco Malfoy does?”

 

“I’m sorry Mr Potter, I was scared. Every year I had known him, I would end up in another life or death situation.” Hermione said, crying. “I wish I had a better explanation but that is the truth, I was just scared.”

 

“So when my son was trying his best in potions, using a book that Snivellus wrote in, you had to berate him and call him a cheat.” James said, spitting venom. “You ought to thank Merlin’s saggy left ball that Lily didn’t get to come and talk to you. Instead she is looking after Harry, the man you loved and the man you upset.

 

“You mean…you mean that Professor Snape wrote in that book?” Hermione said, breaking up. “What have I done? I shouldn’t have treated him like shit. _What have I done?_ ”

 

“What you don’t get Hermione is that when Harry was on the edge of death, he decided to pass on instead of staying down there, all because of you. When his mother and I saw him, he was a broken man, pissed off but broken, all because of the way you just tossed him aside.” James said, leading Hermione to a bench. “You realise he was under the influence of Love Potions made by Ginny ‘the Red Bimbo’ Weasley and her father, Arthur ‘the Potions King’ Weasley, but Harry was fighting it. Ron was not part of any scheme to potion you, but Arthur was feeding it, via his daughter, to both of you in your meals

 

“Had you not declared your love for Harry, and he not be injured, he would have succumbed to them and probably ended up shagging the slut by time the Gryffindor match was going to end. That is part of the reason his magical core expired, because of the potions that the two members of the Weasley family were feeding him the last 9 months.”

 

“But surely Dumbledore would be able to do something?” Hermione said, thinking that he was lying. “If there were Love Potions in the meals and drinks, surely Dumbledore would know?”

 

“Dumbledore was dying Hermione. That, and the fact that he was being poisoned. The poison was being administered by an elf working for Draco Malfoy, who was working for Voldemort.” James said. “Come on, you're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age. Even Sirius admitted that you are!”

 

“Damn, Harry was right about Malfoy working for Voldemort.” Hermione said, kicking herself over not believing Harry. “Why did I not believe him?”

 

“Because you were too busy being a bitch to him,” James said, straight to the point. “If you truly loved him, like you say you do, you would have listened to him.”

 

“I've blown my chance now to put things right, haven't I.” Hermione said, ashamed of what James said about her treatment of Harry. “If only there was a way I could show Harry how much I love him and to get his forgiveness.”

 

Suddenly a skeletal figure of an old man came up to the paid from behind them, smiling at James. Holding a walking stick made of human bones, he approached Hermione, a plan on his mind.

 

“Good to see you in my domain Miss Granger,” the figure croaked, a feral grim showing. “My name is Death, or as some people call me, the Grim Reaper. I have the power to take people and for them to move on, or I can, if I want to, send people back to a point in their time where they can change things for the better. Now, Miss Granger, when I offered the chance to your friend, Mr Potter, to go back, he declined it, as he had given up on life.

 

“For you, should you choose to accept the chance, I can send you back in time to the end of your Fifth Year at Hogwarts, a few days before you go home for your break. There, whilst you are in the Hospital Wing, recovering from the curse Dolohov cast towards you, Dumbledore will talk to you and Ron. When he does, you will admit your love for Harry Potter. It is vital that you do this, as without your help and your love, he will fail to save Magical Britain from itself.

 

“I must warn you, however, that Harry has an accidental Horcrux in his scar, containing part of the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle. What you need to do is suggest to Dumbledore and Harry to go to a Goblin curse breaker to get the Horcrux removed. The reasons for not going to a human curse breaker but a Goblin one as Goblins are more powerful than humans in their magic plus they are more experienced at removing accidental Horcurxes.” Death said, smiling at the thought of getting part of Voldemort’s soul. “Then, and only then, can Mr Potter be truly free to save Magical Britain, working with other members of the ‘Great Alliance’ in his task.”

 

“What is the ‘Great Alliance’?” Hermione asked, confused at Deaths statement. “How is that part of the plan to save Magical Britain from itself?”

 

“The ‘Great Alliance’ is a political group that worked within the Wizengamot, formed of Ancient and Noble Houses of Boot, Lovegood and Zabini, along with the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottom and Potter.” James said, his familial training kicking in. “It was an aim of my grandfather, Henry Potter, which formed of the 'Grand Plan' that he made during his time in the Wizengamot in the early 1900s.

 

“With it, they control 32% of the votes, compared to the ‘Dark Alliance’ of the Ancient Houses of Carrow, Dolohov and Malfoy, the Ancient and Noble Houses of Lestrange, McNair and Thickness, then finally the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Rowle and Travers and their 26% of the votes,” James continued. “The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black only joined the Alliance when Arcturus Black took control of it, with leadership of the Alliance being under the control of Charles and Augusta Longbottom.”

 

“So…Miss Granger, are you ready to go back?” Death asked Hermione, hoping she would be ready to go.

 

“A quick question before I do. Surely me and Harry making love could remove the Horcrux?” Hermione asked, thinking about what Death said, “I mean, that is the power the Dark Lord knows not. Love being the power mentioned?”

 

“That…could work…if you want the entire Death Eater corps to bite the dust. It means a lot of work for me you know!” Death said, his grin getting wider, chucking at the thought of a whole batch of Death Eaters coming his way. It is up to you Miss Granger, but you have the choice to go back and only if you tell Mr Potter the way you truly feel about him.”

 

Hermione spent a minute weighing up the options given to her making her decision. ‘ _I want to go back to put things right with Harry, the man I love. I will be honest with him and tell him that I am scared about dying in a fight, but I will do my best to show him my love._ ’

 

She turned to James and Death, her decision made. “I want to go back. I need to show Harry that I love him more than anything.”

 

James smiled at Hermione. “Don’t make me out to be a liar Hermione. I told Lily that if Death offered you the chance to go back, you would take it with both hands in order to put things right,” he said, smiling. “Just do me a favour, help Harry to get to know his cousin Lavender a bit. I know he was getting closer to Neville, but encourage it a bit more too. My aunt, Augusta Longbottom, hasn’t seen Harry properly since he was a baby, so I think it is time that he gets to know his family a bit more.”

 

“I will James, I promise.” Hermione said, hugging him, “I will do my best.” She then turned to Death and shook his hand. “Thank you for the opportunity to go back to put things right. Thank you.”

 

With that, Hermione prepared herself for a return to the mortal world, and Harry, her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Alliance is based on an idea by Vance McGill
> 
> Coming Up in Chapter 3 - Hermione is back to the end of Fifth Year, and makes a suggestion to Albus Dumbledore


	3. 03 – Hospital Wing Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is back to the end of Fifth Year, and makes a suggestion to Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay to the uploading of the next chapter, I won't make excuses about PC Problems or similar, I had completely mucked up in the middle of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. Sorry about it being a shorter than usual chapter.

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**23rd June 1996 – The New Timeline**

_James smiled at Hermione. "Don't make me out to be a liar Hermione. I told Lily that if Death offered you the chance to go back, you would take it with both hands in order to put things right," he said, smiling. "Just do me a favour, help Harry to get to know his cousin Lavender a bit. I know he was getting closer to Neville, but encourage it a bit more too. My aunt, Augusta Longbottom, hasn't seen Harry properly since he was a baby, so I think it is time that he gets to know his family a bit more."_

_"I will James, I promise." Hermione said, hugging him, "I will do my best." She then turned to Death and shook his hand. "Thank you for the opportunity to go back to put things right. Thank you."_

_With that, Hermione prepared herself for a return to the mortal world, and Harry, her love._

Hermione was lying in her bed in the Hospital Wing to find that Harry was lying besides her, holding her hand. ' _He really does care for me!'_ She thought, noticing her heart beating slightly faster. Fully woke up, she nudged Harry slightly, waking him up from his slumber.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry said, rubbing his eyes in order to clean the sleep from them. "Did you sleep better?" Harry was surprised when Hermione leaned over and kissed him. Mentally smiling, Harry kissed her back, allowing his lips to meld with hers, his tongue brushing across her lips. Opening her mouth, their tongues duelled for dominance.

"OI POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KISSING THAT BUSHY HAIRED BOOKWORM! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE RONALDS, JUST LIKE I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOURS!" Harry heard Ginny scream from behind him. Turning around, he sat up, holding Hermione's hand, smiling.

"I am in love with Hermione and I always have been, ever since third year when we rescued Sirius and Buckbeak from the Ministry!" Harry said, looking at his one true love.

"But surely I would be a better choice, especially as I look like your mom and you look like your dad." Ginny said, trying to salvage the situation.

"Eww…Harry does not have an Oedipus complex I will have you know!" Hermione said, pulling her wand from her bedside. "By the way Ginevra, I will have you know that you will not use Love Potions on either Harry or I!"

Harry got off the bed and smiled at Hermione. Getting down on the floor, he bent down on one knee and held her hand. “Hermione Jean Granger. I have been in love with you for just over two years, and I can see my life only with you. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?”

He hoped that she would respond in the affirmative, as he knew, deep down, that she loved him, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Looking into her chocolate pools, he hoped she was never going to reject him.

“Yes Harry!” Hermione said, kissing her new boyfriend. ‘ _I should have done this the first time around, kissing him. I will admit that Harry is a great kisser!_ ’

After a while, Harry left the Hospital Wing as he had promised Luna Lovegood, a friend who joined them in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in order to help her collect some of the items that she owned that were missing, having been hidden by members of Ravenclaw house.

-A Few Minutes-

Hermione was lying in her bed in the Hospital Wing when she heard a set of footsteps approaching her bed. Turning around, she saw that it was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. She lifted her head off the bed, trying to shuffle herself into a sitting position.

Professor Dumbledore sat on the seat that was in between the beds that Hermione and Ron were occupying, noticing that both of them had their attention firmly on him. He looked at Hermione and noticed that she was looking at him differently, albeit with attention. ' _Something has happened to Miss Granger, maybe that is why she is looking at me like she is_. _Maybe it is Harry?_ '

' _I must get Dumbledore to allow Harry to stay with me at my house instead of the Dursleys. That way I can redeem myself and also prevent the happenings of last year happening. I must stop Arthur and Ginny from feeding him with Amortentia because I love him._ ' Hermione thought, trying to make sure that she did not ignore the situation ahead of her.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, I hope that you are well." The headmaster said, making himself comfortable. "We need to talk about the summer holidays that are approaching us."

"Before you start saying that we should not contact Harry, Headmaster, and I know that you have these 'blood wards' around Privet Drive, and that they protect Harry and his relatives from V-voldemort." Hermione said, considering her words carefully, "But didn't Voldemort take some of Harry's blood for the resurrection ritual?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione in shock. ' _How did she work out that without me telling her anything? Unless…unless Harry told her about the blood wards? I can't let him stop at Grimmauld Place as Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy might know about it and the Fidelius Charm that I cast upon it…unless…_ '

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with an idea forming. Smiling at the bushy haired girl, he had a plan that he could use. "Would your suggestion be for Mr Potter, as he is your boyfriend, to stop at your house Miss Granger?"

"How…how did you know I was going to suggest that Professor?" Hermione asked.

"The obvious bits like Miss Weasley frowning at you, her eyes forming daggers, along with the smile on Mr Potter's ace when I saw him helping Miss Lovegood with finding her things." the Headmaster responded, thanking himself for not using Legilimency on the present teens

"Its about bloody time!" Ron smiled, clapping his hands. "Had you two not got together by the end of next year, Luna, Neville and I would have thrown you two in a broom closet to snog each other senseless!"

"Ronald!" How could you suggest such a thing!" Hermione said, scandalised at how she would end up getting thrown in a broom closet with Harry in order for them to kiss each other.

"Don't blame me! It was Neville and Luna's idea you know!" Ron said, trying to deny his plan. Hermione turned around to see a celebrating Professor McGonagall rushing into the Hospital Wing, nearly knocking Madam Pomfrey over.

"Looks like Professor McGonagall is happy that she has won the money in the staff pool." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Pool…what pool?" Hermione asked, not knowing about the betting that everyone undertook.

"There has been a bet on when you two would eventually realise your feelings for each other. Snuffles put down in the pool for members of the Order for you two to get together anywhere within a week of him dying, Professor McGonagall put end of Fifth Year in the Staff pool and for the pool for our year was won by the joint bet by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott." Ron said, annoyed as he had put the Yule Ball in the pool as his guess. "They both put down for you two getting together when Hermione is in the Hospital Wing as a patient for the pool. Gred and Forge have been administering the pool so there has been no cheating."

"Anyway, I am sure that if your parents agree with it, I think I can arrange for Mr Potter to be safe at you home," Professor Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "As long as I put in place some, I am sure that you will be safe."

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said, smiling.

** Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire **

** 24th June 1996 **

Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rodolphus Lestrange and the self proclaimed 'Right Hand Woman' of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, was currently withering under the Cruciatus Curse that had been placed on her by Voldemort.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…How did you allow yourself and your brother-in-law allow yourselves to be beaten by 6 school kids who have only just undertook their OWL examinations." The Dark Lord said, his lips pursed. "You allowed Lucius to be placed into Azkaban! That proves the point that you are a complete and utter failure Bellatrix! Crucio"


	4. 04 - A Secret

**Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**24** **th** **June 1996**

Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron and Luna walked into the Great Hall, a feeling of happiness for them was in the air.

Since the "Ginny Issue", where Hermione and the redhead had argued, following Hermione accusing the younger girl of plotting to use Love Potions against her and her Harry. The argument came to a head when, whilst Hermione was sleeping, Ginny tried to smother Hermione with a pillow.

Ron was ashamed at his father planning to does his best mate, along with his best mate's girlfriend, with love potions, and following his sister's attempt on Hermione's life, he wrote an owl to his twin brothers, Fred and George, asking if he could stay with them if they had moved out of The Burrow. Fortunately for Ron, they had brought a flat and shop in Diagon Alley with the money that Harry had given them as part of the plans for their new joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley.

Harry was shocked at the girl that he had thought of as a sister was treating Hermione like that, trying to attack her just for the fact that she was in love with Harry. Hell, Harry knew Ginny had a crush on him, but he did not have an Oedipal Complex, especially as Ginny looked exactly like what his mother did at her age, albeit with his father's eyes.

In fact, Harry had the feeling that Ginny was different from the rest of the Weasley's, and if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was his sister.

Suddenly Harry had a realisation, that he should have taken Hermione to the Yule Ball, instead of Parvati. Harry knew that he had to do something when Hermione fell to the floor in pain.

-It Only Takes A Few Minutes-

Ginny Weasley was incensed. ' _Harry is supposed to be mine. Father promised!'_ she thought, listening to everything that her brother, Ron, was saying. She knew that she needed to get Hermione out of the way to claim her prize, 'her Harry'.

The only complication that Ginny had was that Hermione was the one thing that stood between things so, pulling her wand from her pocket, Ginny knew that she would be arrested for using the Cruciatus Curse to inflict pain on her rival for Harry's affections, so instead she used a curse that she remembered from the Weasley Family Grimoire.

Casting the curse, Ginny grinned as the bushy haired girl fell to the floor in pain from the family curse.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! Get yourself to the Headmasters office NOW!"

As Ginny was dragged off by the Head Girl to the Heads Office, Harry accompanied his girlfriend to the Hospital Wing for a medical diagnosis so they could give the report to the Headmaster.

**Onboard the Hogwarts Express**

**25** **th** **June 1996**

Following the visit to the Hospital Wing, and the subsequent night within the Wing that was more than an idea that Madam Pomfrey had ordered as a precaution, Hermione, Harry and the three remaining members of the Ministry Six all went ahead and did their final packing for the trip back to Kings Cross. It was on the train where Ron, Neville and Luna disappeared, leaving Hermione and Harry for a short while.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing that he was nervous.

"I'm aright Hermione." Harry lied.

"I have known you for over si-five years and I can tell what you are like." Hermione said, looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "And I can tell that you are nervous about meeting my parents."

"I just don't want them to go all Dursley on me!" Harry said, holding his girlfriend close to him. Hermione could tell by that look that he was right

"Harry, trust me, my parents have heard all about the true you, the one who jumped on the back of a fully-grown Mountain Troll to save me, the one who…the one who is totally and utterly in love with me." Hermione said, kissing him in between her sentences. "Mom…she said that if Lily's son is anything like her, he would have a good sense of right and wrong, and I know that too damn well."

"Your mom…she knew my mom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mom said that she used to babysit you when she had to work once." Hermione said, smiling. "Sirius told me that she would never trust a Marauder to look after you as a baby!"

Upon hearing that, Harry felt betrayed. ' _If Hermione is only telling me this now, and she has known me for several years, how come she never told me before? And if she has been hiding this from me, what else has she been hiding from me?_ '

Little did Harry know that there was one more thing Hermione was hiding from him…her biggest secret yet!

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering how Hermione's sister came into the story, in an interview that JK Rowling did, she mentioned that there was a sister, but by time book 5 came about, Rowling hadn't placed her in the storyline. I was tempted to give a Shakespeare name like Hermione's, but decided against it in the end.
> 
> Based on characters and themes introduced in the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling and A Few Minutes is all it Takes by Broomstick Flyer. Some of the text in this chapter is adapted from A Few Minutes is all it Takes by Broomstick Flyer and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by JK Rowling. Both authors rights are respected.
> 
> Just like the Page called "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get poll results, all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.
> 
> Please remember to review as it means that I can improve my stories…thanks
> 
> Coming Up in Chapter 2 – Hermione meets James Potter and gets told a few home truths

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Goblins and Will Readings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223650) by [GryffindorTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom)
  * [It Only Takes A Few Minutes: Harry Heads To Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231789) by [GryffindorTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom)




End file.
